


everything has changed (español)

by toorukeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, No se como taggear esto lol, One Shot, SemiShira - Freeform, Timeskip, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorukeiji/pseuds/toorukeiji
Summary: Shirabu se reencuentra con alguien que dejo de ver, pero nunca dejo de amar
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 5





	everything has changed (español)

Shirabu tenia una sola cosa en mente esa tarde: dormir.

como estudiante de medicina sabía que esa palabra había sido extraída por completo de su itinerario, pasaba noches y días estudiando, en la universidad y en su casa. La campana de fin de clases sonó y bajó las enormes escaleras del lugar hasta salir de allí, completamente exhausto y espantado por su ultima clase, que había incluido una evaluación sorpresa. Suspiró al sentir el viento en su cara y caminó por las enormes calles de su ciudad, en dirección a su casa. No tardó mucho en sentir esa tranquilidad cuando de repente su celular vibró varias veces, y recordó que dentro de la universidad no enganchaba la señal así que todo lo que se había perdido empezaba a entrar ahora. Prendiendo la pantalla, sin siquiera desbloquearlo leyó sus notificaciones por encima, todas siendo de Twitter excepto por una que le llamó la atención.

_semi: hoy? (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ_

suspiró y rodó sus ojos ante la carita del último. Semi, ex compañero de equipo y ex novio también. Habían empezado una relación en esas épocas, pero siendo de dos cursos diferentes, el peligris fue quien se graduó primero, y empezó la universidad en otra ciudad. Al dejar de estar en contacto tan seguido, Kenjiro decidió terminar la relación un poco antes de graduarse, sabiendo que no tendría sentido seguir esperándolo, y que probablemente no vendría a su graduación. Y así fue. Terminaron en buenos términos, y poco más tarde se enteró que él había dejado su carrera para dedicarse a la música y había vuelto a la ciudad actual. Fue no hace muy poco cuando hicieron videollamada por primera vez en 5 años, y los dos sintieron que esa conexión especial seguía ahí. Shirabu no era muy cariñoso, no tanto como su familia decía, el era más frio. Le gustaba tomarse las cosas seriamente, y si algo era un desafío, lo enfrentaba. Pero cerca de Eita se transformaba en otra persona, a pesar de que le gustara molestarlo constantemente con el robo de su puesto en el equipo de vóley cuando jugaban juntos. Sonrío recordando todo lo vivido y antes de guardar su celular, lo desbloqueó y le contestó con una simple palabra. Llegando a su casa se sacó el uniforme y se metió a bañar, tardando menos de lo esperado. Vestido como siempre salió de ahí y caminó, una vez más, hacia ese bar por el que pasaba todas las tardes. No le llamó la atención hasta ese día donde un anuncio fue colgado en sus puertas, diciendo que tendrían una banda tocando ahí esa noche. Y Kenjiro ya sabia de quienes hablaban.

cuando se sentó en una de las mesas de adelante se sintió demasiado expuesto, pero no era como si quedaran mesas libres, ni tampoco quería compartirla con un extraño. Se quedó viendo el pequeño escenario y admirando cada detalle, mientras pensaba que iba a tomar y como iba a reaccionar cuando empezara el show. Vio enfrente suyo una guitarra lila, que reconoció perfectamente después de verla en Instagram varias veces. Suspiró y se apoyó en su mano mientras le hacía el pedido a la mesera, y notaba como se movían mas rápido antes de que bajaran las luces. Cuando un reflector blanco alumbró el borde del escenario, sintió su corazón latir irregularmente. Por qué estaba nervioso, si solo era su amigo? Habían terminado en buenos términos. Su cabeza se silenció en cuanto cuatro hombres altos se posicionaron en el escenario, y en el medio, estaba él. Semi no se veía tan diferente a como era en la secundaria, pensó. Solo notó su pelo apenas más largo y el maquillaje leve que llevaba en sus párpados, pero su sonrisa era igual que siempre. Sus manos, adornadas con un bello color dorado en las uñas, a continuación colocándose la guitarra lila. Y Shirabu estaba estático; estaba demasiado cerca como para quedarse mirándolo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

y fue cuando Eita habló al micrófono, saludando a la gente y anunciando que comenzarían en breve. Diciendo el nombre de la banda y anunciándose como el vocalista principal, todos aplaudieron y ahí volvió a sonreír. No duró mucho la sonrisa hasta que bajó sus ojos y lo vio en el público, y el chico del flequillo irregular solo quería gritar. Por dentro, y por fuera. Sus miradas se cruzaron enseguida y a pesar de la luz tenue a través del bar, sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas, o tal vez toda su cara. Solían burlarse de él porque hasta sus nudillos se ponían rojos, mierda. No contaba con el hecho de que su amigo le sonreiría primero, y después lo saludaría con la mano por lo bajo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Sus compañeros de banda se presentaron, y sin dejarlo decir una palabra mas el baterista comenzó a marcar el ritmo con sus palillos, anunciando la primera canción.

Shirabu suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, y reconocía la primera canción llamada Dance, Dance de Fall Out Boy. No podía sacar la vista de las manos del peligris, que rasgaban las cuerdas de la guitarra lila a la perfección. Su pelo se movía despacio con todo el baile que hacían y la euforia del bar solo parecía aumentar. Los ojos del vocalista se conectaban con los suyos después de cada coro, y Kenjiro no podía sentirse mas agradecido. Agradecía su acertada decisión de venir y enfrentarse a quien lo buscaba todos estos años. No era un secreto que seguían enamorados a pesar de la distancia, el secreto era cuanto habían sufrido en ese tiempo. Sufrir hasta el punto de ignorarse a pesar de lo mucho que deseaban hablar. Eita bajó del escenario con el micrófono en mano mientras el otro guitarrista seguía la canción, y hacían participar al público. Shirabu se tenso en cuanto lo vio venir hacia él, y bajando el micrófono a su mesa lo agarró del mentón. Estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado en años, y no sabía que hacer.

_"Kenjiro"_ amaba la forma en la que su nombre sonaba con su voz. _"viniste"._

esbozo su sonrisa característica esperando respuesta y el flequilludo habló enseguida; _"Te extrañe"_

el vocalista volvió al escenario dejándolo perplejo, todavía sentía su mano tomando su mentón y su respiración caliente cerca de él. Escuchaba con detalle la canción y apreciaba de letra, pero la mayor parte de su atención se iba al peligris, disfrutaba como se movía de lado a lado y la ropa que llevaba puesta solo lo hacia ver mejor. Se sonrió a si mismo mientras la banda terminaba de tocar y se preparaban para otra canción.

eran cerca de las 11 cuando los cuatro miembros saludaron al publico y dejaron sus instrumentos en el piso, así retirándose. Semi seguía sonriendo, y no dejaba de mirar a su amigo quién permaneció en la misma posición durante todo el show. A la hora de bajarse del escenario le hizo una seña y este entendió perfectamente, lo que llevó a los dos a un encuentro en el baño.

y ahí estaba denuevo; casi como la primera vez que se besaron, en el baño de un club cuando tenían 17 y 18 años, se encontraban cara a cara esperando que alguno diera el primer paso.

Shirabu sintió sus mejillas enrojecidas una vez más cuando el vocalista se acercó a él y lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo. Lo veía mas alto, ahora si notaba los cambios que no podía ver en el escenario. Ya no era el chico de la banca que esperaba ser llamado para anotar uno o dos puntos, ahora era una persona completamente diferente. Una persona que había esperado reencontrarse con quien deseaba.

"Semi" el chico susurró cerca de sus labios mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. "Por qué volviste?"

el peligris frunció el seño. "Pensé que seria obvio"

el roce de sus bocas generó más tensión, y ninguno de los dos pudo resistir la tentación.

"te amo"

sin esperar una respuesta que ya sabía, unió sus labios en un beso lento y deseado, que acabó con manos por todo su cuerpo y rompió esa distancia que les impedía anhelarse el uno al otro.

**Author's Note:**

> hola! este es mi primer fic de haikyuu. y semishira es uno de mis ships favoritos! no suelo escribir en neutro asi que perdon si hay palabras que no se entienden. gracias por leer!


End file.
